


Cinnamon Rolls

by bakugxu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eremin - Freeform, Eren is a horny fuck, M/M, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugxu/pseuds/bakugxu
Summary: Armin's making breakfast and Eren woke up horny so you know where that's gonna lead to ahahBoth timeskip(19)
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 240





	Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Also requested by one of my friends ily uwu

“Eren? Where did you put the cookie sheet last night? I need it for the cinnamon rolls.” Armin called out from the kitchen.  
It was early morning and Armin had forced Eren out of bed for breakfast, as tired as Eren was. His dick was also semi-hard from morning wood, he reached down to slightly adjust himself in his pants.  
“Man, I don’t know-” Eren yawned as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the jug of orange juice from the fridge.  
“I guess in the other cabinet?” He finished as he untwisted the cap and put the bottle close to his lips before Armin had grabbed it from his hand.

“Get a glass please?” Armin bent down to get the sheet from the bottom of the pantry.  
“Yes, sir.” Eren laughed a little and spun around to get a glass.  
“The oven’s preheating, I’m about to put them in soon.” Armin mentioned, popping open the can of cinnamon rolls with the back of a spoon.

After Eren had chugged some of his juice down in his seat at the table, he watched Armin who was wearing somewhat tight boxer briefs and one of the brunette’s discarded shirts that had been lying around on their shared bedroom floor. Eren’s eyes studied the other’s features, his gaze eventually moving down to his ass, and he bit his lip.  
“Did you hear me?”  
“Hmm?” Eren sat his cup down and lifted his eyes to back up to Armin’s face when he had turned around to look at him a little.  
“I said they’ll only take like eighteen minutes once it’s preheated.” Armin stated again as he placed each of the rolls on the cookie sheet.

Eren grunted in response as his gaze made its way down Armin’s toned back and back down to his butt. Eren narrowed his eyes in thought and he breathed in deeply, holding his chin in his hand, covering his mouth with his palm.  
Eren’s undergarments became tighter, lost in his thoughts for a moment. He bit his lip as he slowly and quietly stood, stepping up close behind Armin. He gently but strongly placed his hands on the blond male’s waist and ground his boner in between Armin’s cheeks with a big smirk; causing him to gasp.

“Hey!-”  
“Shhh.” Eren pressed his body flush against Armin’s and he peppered kisses down his neck.  
“You drive me insane,” Eren whispered into Armin’s ear, his eyes widening as tingles made their way to his core, his dick immediately twitching in his pants.  
“Fuck.” Even nipped the shell of his ear.  
“H-huh? I wasn’t even doing anything?” Armin let out another gasp when Eren had spun the other around to face him, pushing him into the counter.  
“You honestly don’t have to.” Eren huffed and cupped Armin’s cheeks while he moved in to press his lips against his.

Armin let out a soft groan into the kiss, pressing more of his chest into him. Eren nibbled his bottom lip, swiping his tongue along it to coerce Armin into making more noises. He used that opportunity to swirl his tongue around with Armin’s slowly and sensually, making Armin’s head start to fog. Eren moved a bit to place his knee in between Armin’s legs, pressing it against his growing bulge.

The blond moaned into Eren’s mouth, keeping the bottoms of his palms on the counter since his fingers had been sticky. Armin gently nibbled Eren’s bottom lip, Eren moving a hand to tease at his dick. The soft squeal that left Armin’s mouth had Eren’s dick becoming harder in his pants. He then placed his large hands under Armin’s thighs to lift him onto the counter, pushing the cookie sheet that Armin had to reflexively grab behind him before it hit the floor.

“Ah! Eren-” Armin broke the kiss and he blushed deeply, panting softly. Eren didn’t respond, and he placed his lips on his again, Armin wrapping a leg around Eren’s waist. The oven beeped when it finished preheating, but neither of them pulled away from each other, though acknowledging it.  
“Hhm..” Armin ground his hips up slightly, making Eren breathe in deeply through his nose. He reached up to place his hand on the back of Armin’s neck before slowly breaking the kiss and gently pulling on Armin’s bottom lip.

“Lemme fuck you.” Eren rested his forehead on Armin’s.  
“The cinnamon rolls..?” He said in slight concern, panting.  
“Well hurry and put them in baby, you said we only have eighteen minutes.” Eren smirked devilishly, leaning in to give him a small thorough kiss before stepping back.

This made Armin’s face flush deeply and he turned his head to face his phone a few feet away on the counter.  
“Hey Siri, start a timer for eighteen minutes.” He grabbed a towel from next to him to wipe his fingers off.  
“Okay, eighteen minutes and counting.” Armin’s phone responded back, and he hurried to hop off his spot on the counter to grab the cookie sheet, bending down slightly to put it in the oven.

“We better not burn th-” Armin cut himself off with a long moan once he stood back up, Eren grabbing his waist once again and grinding his hips into Armin’s ass, and palming his still covered member.  
Eren chuckled and wrapped his arms around him to carry him to the couch in the next room. Armin’s back collided with the soft cushions and rested his head and upper back on the armrest behind him.  
“I’ll go get the lube-” Eren was about to run upstairs to get it, but Armin had reached over to the drawer in the table beside him to pull a little bottle out.  
“Why’s it down here?”  
“Ahah, when you were at work two nights ago I was hard..” Armin puffed his cheeks out slightly as Eren made his way back over, cupping his face to kiss him again.  
“Hot.” He mumbled against his lips, moving to sit on his knees in between Armin’s legs as Armin reached behind his head to take his shirt off.

Eren immediately hooked his fingers into the waistband of Armin’s underwear and pulled them down his pale legs, his dick bouncing up to audibly slap his tummy. Armin averted his gaze, another deep blush staining his face once Eren took his member into his hands and gave it slow tugs and squeezes.  
“You want it?” Eren asked, taking his other hand to rub himself through his own boxers.  
“Mhmm..” Armin moaned softly, biting his lip while Eren teased him.  
“How bad?”  
“I-I don’t know, maybe ask the dick that’s in your hand?” Armin huffed and sat up only for Eren to push him back down.

Eren snickered and maneuvered to take his sweats and boxers off, his dick springing upwards. He laid down between Armin’s legs, Armin’s foot resting on his shoulder blades and the other on the floor.  
“Hurry up..” Armin whined as Eren drenched a few of his fingers in lube, peering at his pink hole once he was done.  
“Patience Armin.~” Eren said before circling his middle finger around his entrance, then poking it inside.

Armin shuddered, goosebumps covering his skin when Eren had pushed his finger deeper. His lips parted as he watched Eren slowly stretch him open, one of his hands gripping the base of his dick without moving his hand.  
“Gh, shit..” Armin moaned a little louder once Eren curled his finger, teased him by thrusting a few times, then stopping.  
“We don’t have that, ah! Long, come on-” Armin pleaded again and before he could say anything else, Eren plunged his ring finger past his ring of muscle and gripped his hip bone as he began to finger fuck Armin fast and hard.

Armin’s eyes widened once Eren did so, Eren’s fingers lodging themselves against his sweet spot, making Armin suddenly cry out and his dick jump in his hand.  
“Fuck!” Armin drew his head back and his back arched slightly, Eren watching his reactions intently.  
“Yeah, you like that?” Eren chuckled, Armin continuing to spew out whines and moans as Eren fingered his ass.  
“Nnyeah!~” Armin responded quickly, giving his dick a few strokes.  
“Ah!” He bit his lip as his mouth started to water, his blond bangs beginning to stick to his forehead.

Eren rested his pointer and pinky fingers against Armin’s tender skin, his two digits beginning to make Armin see stars already.  
“Ghh, Eren!” Armin’s jaw slacked open as he twitched, and Eren pulled his fingers out of him.  
Eren moved to grab the bottle of lube and to immediately press his lips against the panting mess in front of him.  
He found Armin’s hands, giving the bottle to Armin who snapped the lid open and carefully dumped some of the cold liquid onto his hand, and reached forward to stroke Eren’s cock.

Eren let out a moan into the messy kiss, Armin swallowing it as he coated Eren. After the brunette had pulled his lips away he lifted Armin’s ass slightly to sit on his lap as the rest of his body laid on the couch. Armin covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Eren slowly but surely pushed the head of his member into his hole, easily sliding a couple of inches in and out to get himself started. Armin gasped at the feeling of being full once Eren had pushed himself in to the hilt, and pulled out only to quickly snap back in.

Armin’s eyes widened, his mouth open with no sound escaping for a moment until finally letting out a noise that mixed with a moan and a whimper as Eren directly hit his sweet spot. Intense knots started to build in his core again.  
“God, Armin, I love when you make sounds like that.~” Eren smirked and lightly chuckled as Armin reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. The blond’s face shot red and he moaned loudly again, biting his lip while taking a hand to pull at the bun in Eren’s hair, his long brown strands falling down his shoulders.

Eren chuckled once again, slowly leaning over Armin once the smaller male became used to his stretch. Eren’s hands were on either side of Armin’s head; he brought his face down to kiss him again, now his own turn to swallow moans. Armin gripped at Eren’s hair as he fucked him out, kissing him deeper than he had prior, their teeth and tongues clashing in a messy ass kiss.  
“Gh! Eren!” Armin pulled his wet and swollen lips away once one of Eren’s hands found his infuriatingly hard dick, his thumb rolling the precum that had seeped out around his sensitive tip.  
“Yeah? What is it that you want?” Eren mumbled against Armin’s lips, groaning lowly as his boyfriend clenched around him.  
“I-I want to cum, I wanna c-cum-” Armin pleaded, both Eren’s hips and hand picking up speed anyway.  
“You want to what?”  
“I want you to make me cum!” Armin twitched, tears pricking in one of his eyes as the taller male pulled himself out of him, only to snap himself back in hard to reward his ears with a loud choking moan erupting from the other’s throat.

Balls deep into Armin, Eren leaned down once more to leave a couple of dark, red, and purple hickeys on his pale neck, littering them with wet licks afterward.  
“Hhmmnn, f-u-uck!” Armin’s eyes rolled back, mouthing out the syllables with each of Eren’s thrusts.  
Eren moved up to lightly kiss Armin’s lips, their noses gently rubbing together as Armin moaned out. Armin loudly gasped, his legs squeezing the other’s waist tighter. With half-lidded eyes, Eren watched as Armin became undone underneath him, his dick twitching in his hand as cum spurted onto his stomach as his back arched.  
“Oh!” Armin shook while Eren continued to fuck him, groaning with a smirk as he used the warm mess on his hand to make his strokes more slippery; wet sounds sounding from both Armin’s hole and Eren’s hand.

The smell of cinnamon wafted into the living room, not going unnoticed by either of them.  
“Yeah, yeahh..” Eren moaned as Armin squirmed and moaned on the couch.  
Choking out another moan Armin rode out his orgasm as another knot in his core started to build once again, his dick red and sensitive in Eren’s larger hand. Eren grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he started to get close to his own orgasm.  
“Shit, Ar-Armin!” Eren sat up, the hand he wasn’t using moving up to grip Armin’s hip. Armin’s legs now dangled in the air, one of them shaking hard as Eren’s cock prodded against his prostate.

Eren moaned loudly, his cock buried into Armin.  
“Oh my god!” Armin came a second time seconds before Eren had, the warm sensation making Armin twitch and shake even harder as Eren pounded him through his orgasm. Eren watched as a few tears fell from the corners of the whining, panting mess under him.

Eren panted as well, kissing Armin’s forehead when he leaned back over him. Armin closed his eyes and swallowed, his legs still slightly shaking. Eren slowly pulled out of him, and pressed a kiss to his nose this time.  
“Holy fuck..” Armin used his elbows to help him sit up, just as the alarm on his phone in the other room went off.

“Ah, I’ll get it baby.~” Eren gave him a genuine smile before pulling his boxers back on before running into the kitchen.  
Armin rubbed his tears away with his fists and whined softly, calming down before contemplating using the needed to be washed anyway shirt to wipe himself off. He conceded and yoinked it from the floor, getting most of the sticky mess off of him before Eren came back in.

“Shower while they cool?” He came back over and kissed the top of Armin’s head.  
“Can you wash my hair for me?” Armin asked a little innocently, making Eren chuckle.  
Armin pulled his underwear back up his legs and tried to stand, his legs becoming a little wobbly.  
Eren laughed again, and grabbed Armin from under his knees and around his back to carry him upstairs to the bathroom.  
“Don’t I always?” Eren kissed him once again making Armin smile and swing his legs from happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave kudos if you did <3  
> Follow my instagram <@bakugxu>  
> My discord: https://discord.gg/CtTk4TbNUk  
> (: xx


End file.
